It Takes One To Know One
by LisaR85
Summary: Emma and Regina's first interactions-beginning with Season 1: Episode 1 and moving forward in ways perhaps not anticipated ;). Includes SwanQueen and is rated "M" for eventual sexually explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes One To Know One…**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

I own none of these characters, plot lines, or the Once Upon A Time TV series rights. This story is entirely fictional, and the work of my mind. It is however based on the premise of how the series first introduced Emma Swan and Regina Mills and their early interactions. I hope you all enjoy the version of how I feel Emma and Regina's first meeting _should_ have transpired ;-).

P.s. Please take time to review after reading! I appreciate all feedback, especially if I can improve the story, become inspired for new chapters, or become a better writer in general. That being said, this actually is the first time I've ever written anything at all… so I kept the first chapter rather short because I was so excited to get it out there! Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 1: Emma's POV

"Thank you for bringing Henry back, Ms. Swan. I am not sure if you're aware of this or not, but Henry has been acting out as of late." Regina finished pouring herself a glass of apple cider and held up another glass, silently asking Emma Swan if she would like one as well. Emma smiled warmly at the dark-haired woman in front of her and nodded her head in acceptance of the drink, wondering how someone so courteous-not to mention utterly stunning- could be described as evil.

Emma was quite certain that was the word Henry had used to describe his adopted mother on the drive back from Boston. Only a few short hours ago, a young boy had knocked on her door and informed her that he was her son that she'd given up for adoption ten years previously. As if that wasn't enough of a blow, the boy included that she was part of a magical plot where she was the "Savior" to a small town called Storybrooke in Maine, the kid's adopted mother, Regina, was in fact the Evil Queen that was hell-bent on destroying everyone's happiness that lived in the town.

 _Yep…this kid was clearly insane. Of course, that makes perfect sense if he's my son._ Emma thought this to herself as she shook her head and smiled a little in disbelief, accepting the glass of cider from Regina. As Emma's hand encircled the glass, her hand brushed against Regina's when she went to pull hers away. Emma felt what could only be described as electricity course through her body, and was momentarily caught off guard by this sensation. _Was that what I think it was?_ Emma wondered as she quickly glanced at the poised, assertive-looking woman standing in front of her, and wondered if she'd felt it too.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Regina asked her, a few lines appearing on her forehead as she developed a look of concern. Emma met her eyes and tried to focus her attention, but was feeling flustered. "Umm…yeah. I'm trying to wrap my head around this whole day I guess." Emma hoped her words sounded sincere. In reality, she knew the sensation she'd experienced at the older woman's touch was sexual energy, and was beyond embarrassed by this. _Get a hold of yourself._ Emma tried to shake the thought of desire she instantly felt for this stranger as she watched Regina walk, cat-like with elegance, in front of the couch where she motioned with her hand for Emma to sit down.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as both women tried to find the words to befit such a strange meeting. Both women were unequipped for how to interact with one another, as they were clearly from different sides of the track. Emma recovered first and impulsively blurted, "Well, you certainly don't seem very evil to me." Regina arched one eyebrow at Emma, then suddenly laughed a little, but Emma could tell she didn't find the topic to be very humorous. "Oh? Is that how Henry described me to you?" Emma noticed an ever-so-brief flicker of hurt cross her face before Regina smirked at her, causing Emma's stomach to flip. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Emma asked herself as she found her eyes roving over Regina's body appreciatively.

Emma became aware she was staring as she felt the intensity of Regina's dark eyes on her."Well, uh… I think maybe he's just lashing out like kids do sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean it literally or anything." Emma felt unnerved by Regina's stare, and heard as much in her words as they tumbled out clumsily. Emma also suddenly wished she hadn't said the word _evil_ to Regina, as she no doubt felt upset enough that Henry had run away to Boston in search of his birth mother. Regina seemed unfazed however, and began explaining to the blonde stranger that she had been noticing Henry acting cold towards her and they had been disagreeing more than normal. "I sincerely apologize for Henry disrupting your life in Boston as he did. I still am confused as to how he managed to locate your whereabouts of his own accord." Regina paused to finish her cider and rose from the couch to pour herself another glass.

Emma couldn't help but admire how the mayor's hips moved as she moved lithely towards the table that held the cider. Regina's curves were perfection in the beige dress she wore with a tasteful fashion belt secured around her waist. _Not to mention those heels…_ Emma watched Regina take a long drink from the glass and as she swallowed her neck was accentuated as the liquid traveled down her throat. _I wonder what her neck smells like._ Emma snapped back from her thoughts when she heard that Regina had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Emma felt foolish for her inappropriate thoughts involving the woman, and even more so that she had to ask Regina to repeat the question because of being so lost in them. With a deliberate sigh, Regina rolled her eyes slightly and said again, "What exactly are your intentions with Henry now that you've met him, Ms. Swan? Emma could do nothing but stare, jaw lightly ajar, from the change she heard in the Mayor's tone when she'd asked Emma the question.

Regina didn't wait for an answer before continuing in the suddenly stern tone, "I don't mean to sound rude, but may I be frank with you for a moment?" Emma replied with the first thought to cross her mind, and clearly before she could think better of it. "Well, I guess I prefer you stay Regina, but if Frank is who you'd rather be, by all means!" Emma chuckled at her own ridiculous joke, but was met with silence. Regina stared blankly at Emma for a moment before responding with, "I'm so relieved you find pathetic humor in this situation, Ms. Swan-really I am."

Emma stopped herself mid-chuckle, and experienced heat rising from within her as she became instantly embarrassed at having made such a poor joke with this woman; even if she'd only been attempting to lighten the tense mood that had quickly arisen between them. Almost simultaneous with the embarrassment though, Emma felt furious for being made the subject of Regina's sharp tongue, which had become instantly laced with condescension. Though Emma was clearly intimidated by both Regina's dominant presence and her sultriness, NO ONE talked to her like that and walked away without at the very least seeing her feisty side as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Regina's POV

Here it is guys…I hope it's well-received. Just a heads up, there is a brief reference to specific mental health condition in this chapter, but in doing so I had no intention of offending anyone with mental illness as I have utmost respect and admiration for those that have them and likely have one myself! Also, I promise there is SwanQueen action coming up in the following couple chapters-hang in there ;). Thanks to those who have followed myself or the story; I really appreciate reviews as well!

IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE...

Chapter 2: Regina's POV

Regina regarded the woman in front of her with growing fury. Though she was well aware she was coming across as likely arrogant and condescending, she felt that silence to an inquiry was not only rude, but indicated a lack of respect towards an adversary. Regina was already feeling slightly foggy in her thinking from the cider, yet she wondered if it was something else as well. _It's been so long since someone made me feel, actually FEEL something. Could she sincerely be attracted to this pitiful, crude woman? She wasn't gay!_ Likely as a result of the previous thought, Regina couldn't halt the insurgence of words that tumbled out of her mouth next.

"Cat got your tongue, Ms. Swan?" The mayor was surprised at how throaty her voice sounded, even low to her own ears that were accustomed to hearing it. Regina stood up then, suddenly feeling like perhaps her thoughts were visible when coupled with the tone of her voice. She noticed Emma gawking at her, likely at the abrupt change in Regina's voice, and perhaps the sudden movement. It was then she added the harsh words-almost as a physical push away from Emma's unexpected effect on her. "Unlike you evidently, I don't have all night to stare while you ponder another witty response to my criticism of your poor comedic timing."

With a final smirk to conclude her statement and made sure it resonated, Regina turned on her heel and headed for the door of her study, hoping the change in surroundings would help her regain control of her pride-filled rage. If Regina was being honest with herself, Emma's mere physical presence made it difficult for her to focus. _What a waste for someone so beautiful to have such a lack of refinement._ The mayor was thoroughly disgusted with herself for that last thought. Regina pushed the confused thoughts from her mind, and only then did she notice the sound of leather boots stomping after her.

Much to the older women's surprise, Emma reached out and grabbed just the edge of Regina's elbow to incite her to turn around. Regina's first thought was of the sizzle she felt when Emma's hand connected with her body. Regina whirled around in shock and unfocused anger at the sensation she felt. She took one step towards the younger woman, not entirely certain what she was going to say or do next. Emma placed both hands on her hips and her lip corners curved into a smug smile. "I'm sure you think you're really revered in this town-being mayor and all-but where I come from, a bitch is a bitch, and lady, let me tell you, you're definitely one."

Emma crossed her arms and stood defiantly in front of Regina, who had turned red in the face from both embarrassment at the thoughts she'd previously had regarding the blonde, and the rise of fury the words directed at her brought on. "Just who in the hell do you think you are? No one speaks to me with such blatant disrespect! Especially not in my own home! I believe this visit is over, Ms. Swan!" Regina snarled at her, fists balled in absolute fury at her sides.

It was at that moment Regina noticed she was shaking. _Since when did she react with this much feeling towards someone?_ She couldn't remember a time, since…well, since her mother destroyed the man she loved once, Daniel. She was rapidly losing control and she was well-aware of the fact, yet seemingly unable to do anything about it. "Hey, you're the one being rude and snarky. I was just trying to make a dumb joke and you got all bent out of shape." Emma defended her actions by speaking the facts. To Regina however, it was clear she was still insulted by the mayor's reaction to her being silly, based on her facial expression that resembled Henry's after he'd been chastised.

Emma continued, "Look, I'm sorry for the joke. Can we just start over and pretend that you didn't just go all Sybil on me?" Emma winced inwardly, instantly regretted equating the mayor to the character Sally Field portrayed, depicting a woman struggling with Dissociative Identity Disorder. "I hardly think that my dislike of sardonic humor to mock me in my household, while discussing our-no, MY son-is getting 'bent out of shape,' as you so eloquently put it. Not to mention your propensity to continue in spite of my protests!" Regina's words spat out like venom from a snake.

Emma had taken a step backwards as Regina spoke. This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Sensing a chance to regain authority over the confrontation, Regina took two large steps forward, placing herself just inches apart from Emma's nose. "Ms. Swan, I am warning you now. Please do not provoke me any further. I am not one to be trifled with." Regina remained still as a statue as she let her words sink in. Surprisingly, Emma didn't waver or take any further steps backward. "Is that a threat, Madam Mayor? I bet you're a wonderful public relations rep… " Emma trailed off with her words and made a face of exaggerated joy for sarcasm's effect. "What exactly is it about me that intimidates you so much?" Emma's eyes squinted slightly as she watched Regina carefully. Regina assumed she was observing her for a reaction of some type, likely she was the type that heavily relied on the body's ability to communicate what words sometimes confused.

With that thought, Regina suddenly recalled the way she'd felt Emma's eyes on her while they were making small talk in the study while having cider. At the time she was wrapped in her own feelings of confusion and shame, but what if… _Of course!_ Regina thought excitedly. _If Ms. Swan wants a play for power, she'd sure oblige her._ After all, manipulation was one of Regina's strong suits. Regina ignored the guilty thought that swept through her. She knew that in wielding her persuasive powers, she would be able to explore this attraction she felt for this woman while under the guise of it simply being a means to an end.


End file.
